


Something Just Like This

by justyncase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Teddy and James have a two year age gap, Aegosexual Victoire, Agender Victoire Weasley, Established Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay James, Gen, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, M/M, Pansexual Teddy Lupin, Pining, Victoire is the same age as Teddy, admitting feelings, jeddy, past- victoire and teddy, victoire is barely in it, with a lily luna mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: James and Teddy have been hopelessly pining for two years. On Christmas Eve, during Teddy's sixth year, James decides to tell them the truth.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For @i-am-a-were-remus on tumblr. But also for everyone who needed some fluufy Jeddy in their lives.

Teddy was two years older than James. They had been sharing a room over holidays forever. At first, they were like brothers. Then puberty had happened. Teddy had been absolutely smitten with Victoire. But they both had parted as they got older, even though they had only been dating for two years. Since they were fourteen. James was jealous. Absolutely jealous. Teddy wasn’t paying as much attention to him. The small boy’s jealousy had gone from simply just wanting his brother-like figure to pay at least some attention to him. Then it was “I want to date him… them. They’re kind of cute”. 

 

Teddy’s feelings were mutual. They were, but they didn’t want to break Victoire’s heart or regret it. By the beginning of 6th year, both Teddy and Victoire had come out. Victoire as agender and aegosexual. Teddy as genderfluid and pansexual. They were happy with their relationship for those first few weeks. Then Victoire was the first to say anything.

 

“Teddy, I know you’ve got a crush on James.” Victoire broke the awkward silence in the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

 

“W-what? That’s- Vic, that’s- no. I don’t have a crush on Jamie.” Teddy stammered back. 

 

“Uh huh. Because that’s why you’ve been looking at him in the Great Hall, or in the halls; every chance you get really.” Vic laughed, teasing their boyfriend. 

 

“Shut up. I do not have a crush on James Sirius Potter. Despite his goofy-confident grin, and fluffy hair, and the way that he never tightens his tie all the way, and-” Teddy began “Oh shit. You’re right.” 

 

“I’m never wrong, Teddy.” Victoire retaliated.

 

A soft silence went over the room with the two having small and quiet laughs. After their laughter had died down; and the silence was awkward again, Teddy spoke.

 

“What does this mean for us?” they asked their datemate. 

 

“You’d be happier with him, I know it. I just know it.” 

 

“Perhaps you’re right. But how would we tell everyone? I just- I feel like they’d be upset or disappointed. Oh, and Merlin knows what Dominique is going to say… or do.” 

 

Vic rolled their eyes and turned back to the dying down fire. 

 

_______

 

Soon it was the holidays. Everyone was getting prepared to pile into 12 Grimmauld Place for a night of chatter. Teddy was worried that he would do something wrong. But little did he know, Vic and Lily had been planning something. Those two could never be trusted together. Who knows what they were planning. 

 

But alas; the whole crew was there. Children scattered everywhere. As per usual, Teddy and James’ were in the same room. Being  the two oldest males (which you’d think with having Harry ‘Bi As Fuck’ Potter as the parent/guardian it would be different. It had become a room of helpless pining and unresolved sexual tension. 

 

There had been mistletoe planted all over the house, but Teddy and James couldn’t seem to be caught under it. It wasn’t until Christmas night that anything had been said. Teddy had just finished washing the dishes from pudding and wondered back into James’ room. 

 

James was  sprawled out amongst the bed reading one of the new books he had received for Christmas. “Oh. Hey Edward, didn’t see you there.”

 

Teddy winced at the sound of their dead name. “Could you not use my-  _ that  _ name, perhaps?”

“Sorry. It just kinda-”

 

“Yeah. Anyways, I was wondering about something.” Teddy gulped.

 

“And what would that be?” James had a slight frown to his face.

 

“Would you perhaps want to go on a date? With me? Like, I know that you will probably say no and that it’s weird. We’re like brothers and-” they looked at James, eyes wide. “Please say something.” 

 

“Can I kiss you?” James asked looking contently at them. 

  
“Uh… sure.” Teddy replied.

 

James smiled and brought his lips to Teddy’s. It was soft and sweet. It was… James’ first kiss. But like he’d never admit it. He had the reputation to uphold. When the two broke away; their faces were flushed and they were smiling. Both of them.

 

It went without saying that that was the best Christmas yet.


End file.
